La pensine
by Loufoca
Summary: Pourquoi Dumbledore fait il confiance à Rogue? Pourquoi celui ci déteste t il autant Harry? Que vient faire Lily dans tout ça? Harry devra découvrir les réponses à ces questions, au risque de ne pas en sortir indemne. A suivre dans Exeter!
1. La retenue

DISCLAIMER (je viens de me rendre compte que je l'avais complètement oubli !!) : Snif tout est à J.K. Rowling bien entendu... c'est pas juuuste !!!

Les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin de la fic (sorry pour ma lenteur à répondre!)

* * *

**La pensine**  
  
Prologue  
  
La pièce était sombre et froide. Il flottait une odeur de renferm : le propriétaire était absent depuis plus d'une semaine.  
  
Harry referma rapidement la porte en espérant que le léger grincement qu'elle avait émis était passé inaperçu. Il pu enfin retirer sa cape d'invisibilité et la laissa dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'approcha d'une étagère où était posée une bassine de pierre sur laquelle étaient gravées de nombreuses runes. Il la souleva tant bien que mal pour la déposer sur le bureau, mais n'eut pas la tâche facile car elle était très lourde. Après avoir repris son souffle, il se pencha au dessus de la bassine. Elle contenait une substance brillante, ni liquide ni gazeuse, d'une couleur argentée presque blanche, à la surface de laquelle flottaient de longs fils d'argent. C'était là la pensine d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais les pensées qui flottaient à sa surface n'étaient pas celles du directeur de Poudlard. Elles appartenaient à Severus Rogue.  
  
Harry avait déjà regardé dans la pensine par deux fois. Et il avait déjà pu entrer dans un souvenir de Rogue. Mais là, il cherchait quelque chose de bien précis, un souvenir particulier.  
  
Chapitre I : La retenue  
  
Tout commença lors d'un cours de potions. Harry détestait cette matière et surtout le professeur chargé de la donner depuis sa première année. Chaque cours était pour lui un véritable calvaire. Mais depuis son entrée en sixième année, c'était encore pire. En effet, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son parrain et à l'attitude que Rogue avait envers celui-ci. Et il était furieux! Cette rage, il le savait, n'avait pas vraiment de fondement, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et plus Rogue s'acharnait sur lui, plus Harry avait envie de lui lancer un sort, n'importe lequel, pourvu qu'il lui fasse très mal. A tel point qu'il n'osait plus garder sa baguette avec lui pendant les cours de Rogue. Il la confiait systématiquement à Hermione. Il savait que cette précaution était un peu stupide, mais on ne sait jamais!  
  
Mais lors du dernier cours avant les vacances de Noël, Harry n'avait pas pu se retenir. A la fin de la leçon, alors qu'il mettait un peu de la potion d'Illumination qu'il avait préparée dans un flacon, Rogue s'était approché furtivement. Il avait regardé son chaudron avec un air de dégoût et avait murmuré, assez fort pour que toute la classe l'entende, que le Ministère tomberait bien bas s'il acceptait un Auror aussi peu doué en préparation des potions. D'habitude, ce genre d'insinuations glissait sur Harry et il ne les relevait pas. Mais Harry traversait un très mauvaise période : ses résultats étaient médiocres et il ne se sentait plus du tout capable d'assumer la fonction d'Auror. Les paroles de Rogue touchaient exactement le point sensible, ce qui était certainement le but recherché.  
  
Harry se leva brusquement et lança à Rogue la plus formidable insulte de l'oncle Vernon. Celui-ci la réservait particulièrement aux percepteurs d'impôts ou à Harry. Le teint de Rogue devint encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Il s'approcha de Harry avec un sourire mauvais et se planta devant lui: « Monsieur Potter aurait besoin d'apprendre la politesse. Il aura donc une retenue pour y réfléchir, ce soir même. Et je retire 50 points à Gryffondor. » Harry était hors de lui et voulu répliquer, quitte à avoir une seconde retenue. Mais Hermione, qui était à côté de lui, lui flanqua un coup de pied dans le tibia pour le faire taire. Il se rassit de mauvaise grâce et rangea ses affaires, mais ne fut pas moins furieux pour autant.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione quittèrent le cachot rapidement. Une fois dans la tour Gryffondor, Harry laissa libre cours à sa colère : « Une retenue juste avant les vacances et 50 points de moins! J'en ai marre! Je le déteste, je le déteste! Un jour, je lui ferai payer ça! Il fera moins le malin quand je serai Auror et que je le ferai danser jusqu'au matin. Imperium! Ou même Endoloris! »  
  
- « Harry », s'exclama Hermione, « Tu n'envisages pas sérieusement de lui jeter un sortilège impardonnable? »  
  
Harry la regarda longuement, ainsi que Ron. Finalement, il soupira et fit non de la tête.  
  
- « Pas intentionnellement, non. Mais parfois j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser quand j'entends ses horribles insinuations. Et à ces moments- là, je ne peux plus me contrôler. Le pire, c'est qu'il a raison : je n'arriverai jamais à devenir Auror! »  
  
- « Arrête », répondit Ron avec une grimace. Il se concentrait depuis quelques minutes sur sa baguette et une serviette posée à coté. « Regarde moi plutôt en train d'essayer de transformer une serviette en loutre de mer et tu verras ce que c'est que la nullité! »  
  
Malgré lui, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il resta silencieux quelques instants. On n'entendait que les « Astribanus Loutrae Devientranium » de Ron, lancés en pure perte car la serviette ne daignait pas changer d'apparence.  
  
- « Ce soir je te confierai ma baguette Hermione », lâcha finalement Harry, « Sinon je pourrais réellement essayer de lui faire du mal. » Et en disant cela, il sentait qu'il en était capable.  
  
Le soir arriva bien plus tôt que Harry ne le voulait. Il entra dans le cachot de Rogue avec beaucoup d'appréhension. Celui-ci lui accorda à peine un regard : « Vous allez me nettoyer toutes les tables, toutes les chaudrons et astiquer le sol. Si ce n'est pas assez propre à mon goût, vous recommencerez. Et interdiction de sortir votre baguette. » Harry maugréa dans sa barbe de façon incompréhensible qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette et que c'était tant mieux pour Rogue. Celui-ci leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Harry se mit au travail et la retenue se passa relativement bien. Rogue corrigeait de longs parchemins et ne disait pas un mot. Lorsque Harry eut fini, il s'approcha du bureau de Rogue. Celui-ci leva les yeux et le regarda une longue minute sans rien dire. Harry s'efforça de ne pas détourner le regard. Finalement, Rogue se décida à parler :  
  
- « Potter, montrez-moi votre baguette. » Harry déglutit péniblement, mais ne baissa pas les yeux :  
  
- « Je ne l'ai pas, professeur. »  
  
- « Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas votre baguette magique Potter ? »  
  
- « Je... je n'en ai pas besoin »  
  
- « Qui vous a dit ça Potter ? Vous ne saviez même pas ce que j'allais vous demander. »  
  
Harry ne répondit pas.  
  
- « J'ai bizarrement constaté que c'était la même chose à chacun de mes cours. », continua Rogue, « Vous n'avez jamais votre baguette à portée de main. Pire, c'est cette idiote de Granger qui la garde. Et maintenant cela ne vous suffit pas. Il faut aussi que vous ne preniez pas votre baguette alors que vous allez traverser les couloirs de Poudlard dans le noir ! Vous rendez-vous compte que vous êtes un égoïste Potter ? »  
  
Harry voulut réagir mais Rogue l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.  
  
- « Vous voulez protester ? Mais avez-vous la moindre idée des efforts que nous faisons tous pour vous protéger alors que vous vous baladez sans défense ? » Il fit une pause, puis :  
  
- « Je devrais retirer des points à Gryffondor pour votre négligence mais je veux des explications! »  
  
Harry hésita. Il ne pouvait bien sûr pas dire la vérité, mais il décida d'en dire une partie :  
  
- « Je ne prends pas ma baguette car je pourrais m'en servir contre certaines personnes. Cet imbécile de Malefoy par exemple. » C'était pratiquement vrai : il avait déjà failli lancer un sort à Drago l'an passé.  
  
Rogue le regarda longuement, une fois de plus.  
  
- « Vous avez hérité de votre père votre goût pour le mensonge. Bien, je vais vous dire moi la vérit : vous voulez vous attaquer à moi, sûrement à cause de cet imbécile de Black puisque vous me rendez responsable de sa mort. Mais sachez que si vous voulez faire revivre le passé, vous verrez que je n'ai plus quinze ans ! »  
  
Harry, qui avait serré les poings en entendant parler de son père, dû se retenir pour ne pas hurler lorsque Rogue avait parlé de son parrain. Il se contint pourtant et répliqua froidement :  
  
- « Vous n'avez jamais aimé mais parents et encore moins Sirius. Et vous me détestez moi. C'est vous qui faites revivre le passé, pas moi. Si ça doit se retourner contre quelqu'un, ça sera contre vous. »  
  
- « C'est une menace Potter ? »  
  
- « Vous êtes sûrement très content que mes parents soient morts, mais moi je suis toujours là. Si vous me haïssez, tant pis pour vous. Mais laissez- moi en paix. »  
  
Le teint de Rogue vira au verdâtre et il se leva.  
  
- « Potter, sachez que malgré ce qui s'est passé il y a des années, je ne me suis pas réjoui de la mort de vos parents. Et si je vous malmène, dites- vous que si vous étiez entre les mains des mangemorts, ça serait pire ! »  
  
- « Des mangemorts comme vous ? » s'emporta Harry.  
  
Rogue se rassit et murmura dans un souffle :  
  
- « Taisez-vous Potter, vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. Il est malheureux que votre mère soit morte, elle aurait pu vous apprendre certaines choses, comme reconnaître ses amis de ses ennemis. »  
  
A ce moment-là, Harry perdit totalement son sang-froid et hurla :  
  
- « Mais que saviez-vous de ma mère ? Vous ne la connaissiez pas ! Vous la traitiez de Sang-de-Bourbe ! Et maintenant elle est morte, alors laissez-la tranquille ! »  
  
- « Je connaissais sans doute Lily mieux que vous, vous n'avez rien à m'apprendre sur elle ! Je... »  
  
Rogue s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase. Il soupira.  
  
- « Peu importe. Maintenant arrêtez de crier ou je retire encore des points à Gryffondor. »  
  
Harry allait répliquer quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Dans l'embrasure se tenait Dumbledore. Il regarda tour à tour Rogue et Harry.  
  
- « Severus, voulez-vous venir dans mon bureau s'il vous plait ? »  
  
- « Monsieur le Directeur, je... j'ai à faire ici. Est-ce urgent ?»  
  
- « Très urgent, extrêmement même. Venez. »  
  
Ce n'était pas une demande, c'était un ordre. Rogue était visiblement surpris mais acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et se leva. En sortant il jeta un regard indéfinissable à Harry mais n'ajouta rien. Harry, encore sous le coup de la discussion houleuse qu'il venait d'avoir avec le professeur retourna machinalement vers la tour Gryffondor.


	2. Noël

Chapitre II : Noël  
  
Cette nuit-là, Harry ne pu pas dormir. Ron et Hermione dormaient déjà lorsqu'il était revenu de sa retenue et il n'avait pas pu raconter ce qui s'était passé. Il se retournait continuellement dans son lit en repensant à Rogue. Il l'entendait encore prononcer le prénom de sa mère. Il lui aurait été impossible de décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là. Il parvint enfin à s'endormir alors que le soleil commençait déjà à se lever. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, il eut l'impression d'avoir rêvé de quelque chose d'important, sans pour autant se rappeler quoi. Il essaya de ne plus repenser à ses préoccupations de la veille. Il n'avait pas très envie d'en parler à Ron et Hermione. De toutes façons, il n'aurait pas su quoi dire et puis, c'était trop personnel. C'était les vacances, il fallait en profiter !  
  
Cette année, Ron, Hermione et lui resteraient à Poudlard. Les Weasley étaient en Roumanie pour fêter Noël avec Charlie, le grand frère de Ron, et les parents d'Hermione avaient prévu une croisière dans les îles. Harry, lui, n'avait pas d'endroit où passer Noël. En pensant à cette fête, il eut l'estomac contracté. L'an passé, il avait passé Noël en compagnie de son parrain. Il essayait tant bien que mal de vivre avec l'idée de la mort de Sirius mais il réalisa soudain qu'il ne passerait plus jamais de Noël avec lui. Il s'efforça de chasser cette pénible pensée de son esprit et descendit prendre le petit déjeuner.  
  
Les jours se succédèrent, les uns pareils aux autres jusqu'à Noël. Parfois une ombre de tristesse passait lorsque Harry, Ron ou Hermione faisait allusion au Noël précédent mais cela ne durait pas. Enfin arriva la veille de Noël, qui s'accompagnait toujours du traditionnel festin. Le soir venu, Harry et ses amis se rendirent dans la Grande Salle. Dès qu'il entra, Harry regarda les professeurs. Ceux-ci étaient réunis autour d'une seule table avec les élèves, peu nombreux, qui restaient à Poudlard pendant les vacances. Rogue n'était pas là. Harry ne l'avait pas vu depuis sa retenue et il ne s'en plaignait pas ! Mais un invité surprise était l : Maugrey Fol-Œil ! Cela faisait longtemps que Harry ne l'avait plus vu, depuis la rentrée de septembre en fait, quand il l'avait accompagné à la gare. Ron, Hermione et lui le saluèrent joyeusement, mais il ne répondit qu'avec un grognement imperceptible.

« Bizarre », pensa Harry, « Que vient-il faire ici ? » Mais comme il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question, il se contenta de s'asseoir à sa place, qui se révéla justement être voisine de Maugrey. Le repas se passa joyeusement : Harry discutait avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Tous les quatre mangèrent comme des ogres ! Après le dessert, les conversations, qui s'étaient arrêtées pour la dégustation, reprirent.  
  
Alors que la salle était emplie des rires des convives, Maugrey se pencha discrètement vers Dumbledore, qui était assis à côté de lui, et murmura :

- « Pourrais-je emprunter votre pensine ? Tant de choses se passent en ce moment, j'ai besoin d'y voir clair. »

Harry dressa l'oreille et espionna la conversation tout en faisant semblant d'écouter Hermione et Ron qui se chamaillaient.

- « Désolé Alastor, je l'ai prêtée à Severus Rogue. Il est en mission en ce moment et nous savons très bien quelles pensées ne doivent pas être connues. »

Maugrey avait tiqué en entendant le nom de Rogue mais il ne dit rien. Dumbledore le remarqua :

- « Je vois bien que vous ne l'aimez pas, mais il nous est d'une aide précieuse. Rappelez-vous de ce que Lily Potter disait. »

Harry faillit s'étrangler en entendant le nom de sa mère, mais il fit semblant d'avoir avalé son jus de citrouille trop vite et continua d'écouter discrètement la conversation.

- « Il est vrai », répondit Maugrey, « Que c'est elle qui lui a laissé sa chance, en dépit de tout ce que j'ai pu dire. Et il ne nous a jamais trahi. Il n'empêche que je ne lui fais pas confiance. »

A ce moment-là, le professeur Flitwick lança un sortilège vers le plafond et toutes les étoiles du faux ciel parurent dégringoler vers les convives. Il y eut de nombreux applaudissements qui couvrirent le reste de la conversation.  
  
En fin de soirée, alors que Ron et Hermione, lassés de se disputer, étaient allés se coucher, Harry resta dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Assis seul sur un fauteuil en face de la cheminée, il regardait le feu mourir doucement. Harry n'avait pas raconté ce qu'il avait entendu. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il voulait garder ça pour lui. Cela concernait sa mère, c'était trop personnel. Il s'efforça de récapituler. D'abord, il semblerait que ça soit la propre mère de Harry qui ait fait confiance à Rogue. Ensuite, c'est elle qui l'aurait fait intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais il ne faisait toujours pas l'unanimité auprès des membres de l'Ordre. Enfin, la pensine de Dumbledore devait se trouver dans le bureau de Rogue, avec les réponses à ses questions.  
Il n'hésita pas. Il courut prendre sa cape d'invisibilité et la Carte du Maraudeur dans sa chambre, sans réveiller Ron, et sortit de la salle commune.


	3. Premiers souvenirs

Chapitre III : Premiers souvenirs  
  
Harry se tenait au dessus de la pensine. Il hésita un moment. Comment s'y prendre pour visualiser un souvenir particulier ? Il se souvenait de Dumbledore, remuant le contenu de la pensine avec sa baguette à la recherche d'un souvenir de Bertha Jorkins, lors de sa quatrième année à Poudlard. Harry saisit sa baguette et remua lentement le liquide. Il pensa à sa mère, Lily. Il essayait de se l'imaginer en tant que membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il pensa également à Rogue, en mangemort. Tout à coup, il aperçut une image dans la pensine. Il s'approcha pour mieux voir et en quelques instants il fut absorbé.  
  
Il se trouvait dans le parc de Poudlard, non loin du Saule Cogneur. Il vit s'avancer Rogue, à demi courbé derrière les buissons. Il devait avoir à peine 17 ans. Harry se dit qu'il était remonté trop loin dans les souvenirs de Rogue. Mais il vit arriver deux silhouettes familières. Il s'approcha un peu d'elle et il sentit son cœur faire un bond : c'était Lily et James, se tenant la main. Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe en se parlant à l'oreille, mais Harry pu entendre ce qu'ils disaient. James parlait du Saule Cogneur à Lily et racontait l'une de ses nombreuses aventures avec les Maraudeurs. Soudain, il s'interrompit pour embrasser Lily. Harry ressentit un étrange sentiment en voyant cette scène. Pour la première fois, il voyait ses parents se comporter comme des adolescents amoureux. « Ce qu'ils sont ! », se dit-il, « Ou plutôt ce qu'ils étaient ». Harry avait pratiquement oublié Rogue derrière son buisson lorsque celui-ci émit un bruit bizarre, comme un grognement. Le couple ne l'avait pas entendu mais Harry se retourna vivement. Et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix : Rogue observait James et Lily avec un mélange de désarroi et de colère. Avant que Harry ait pu faire le moindre geste, tout devint flou et le souvenir changea.  
  
Il se trouvait maintenant dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Elle était remplie d'élèves. Harry était assis à la table des Serpentards, à côté de Rogue. L'atmosphère était aux vacances. Les élèves étaient détendus, souriants. C'était vraisemblablement le repas de fin d'année. La salle était décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Harry vit son père, sa mère, et aussi Sirius, Lupin et Pettigrow assis à la table voisine. Son cœur se serra en les reconnaissant mais il n'eut pas le temps de se faire une réflexion car l'attention de toute la salle fut attirée vers la table des professeurs. En effet, Dumbledore s'était levé et avait réclamé le silence. Il prit la parole :  
  
« Mes chers élèves. Encore une année qui s'achève et voici les vacances qui arrivent. Cette année, la Coupe des Quatre Maisons a été attribuée à Gryffondor, les points de la victoire ayant été acquis lors d'une autre victoire : celle de la Coupe de Quidditch. »  
  
Tous les élèves se levèrent et se tournèrent vers James, ceux de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle l'acclamant, ceux de Serpentard le huant. Harry remarqua que Rogue était resté assis, mais il n'en regardait pas moins fixement James. Dumbledore reprit :  
  
« Oui, félicitations Gryffondor. Maintenant, avant de vous laisser partir, j'aimerais aborder un sujet beaucoup moins plaisant »  
  
La température parut soudain chuter d'une dizaine de degrés. Harry sentit son cœur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine. Il pressentait que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire non plus.  
  
« Cela s'adresse particulièrement aux élèves qui quittent Poudlard. Ici, vous avez bien entendu étudié la magie, mais vous avez appris également à vivre ensemble et à respecter les autres. J'espère que cela continuera une fois dehors. Nous allons traverser une sombre période, je le crains, et certains d'entre vous auront beaucoup de peine à résister à l'attrait du mal. Mais rappelez-vous : tant que vous vivrez, vous appartiendrez à la grande famille de Poudlard, où chacun a sa place. »  
  
Harry déglutit péniblement. Celui lui rappelait la fin de sa quatrième année. Dumbledore essayait de prévenir ses élèves contre Voldemort Mais cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'impact sur les Serpentards. Harry aperçut Lucius Malefoy, quelques places plus loin. Il ressemblait énormément à Drago, ressemblance accentuée par le fait qu'il ricanait en compagnie de deux malabars (« Sûrement les pères de Crabbe et Goyle » pensa Harry).  
  
Dumbledore conclut par : « Voilà, j'espère que vous méditerez cela et qu'au moment de faire un choix décisif, vous ferez le bons. » Il fit une pause, en sondant la salle du regard. « Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes vacances. »  
  
Tout le monde applaudit, mais pas très chaleureusement.  
  
Harry vit son père et les Maraudeurs s'éclipser discrètement de la salle. Il aurait bien voulu les suivre mais Rogue restait obstinément assis. Il regardait toujours fixement la table des Gryffondors. Harry se rendit compte à ce moment-là que ce n'était pas James que Rogue avait fixé pendant tout le repas, c'était sa mère, Lily, qui était restée assise en compagnie d'amies. Soudain, Lucius Malefoy s'approcha de Rogue :  
  
- « Discours émouvant, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu es toujours intéressé, Il veut bien te recevoir. » « Mais », ajouta-t-il, « Avec ton attitude, tu n'as aucune chance de lui plaire. »  
  
Rogue ne répondit pas, mais il cessa de fixer Lily et sortit de la salle. Tout devint flou et Harry se sentit glisser dans un autre souvenir.  
  
Il se trouvait maintenant devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, à l'entrée du passage secret qui menait à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là : Rogue n'appartenait pas à Gryffondor, il n'aurait pas dû savoir où se trouvait le passage secret des Gryffondors. Justement, Harry eut beau regarder partout, il ne vit pas Rogue. Soudain, le tableau tourna sur lui-même, laissant le passage à un étrange paquet noir qui avait été jeté par terre sans ménagement. Harry eut le temps d'entendre des éclats de rire avant que le passage secret ne se referme. Harry s'approcha du paquet et vit qu'il s'agissait en fait de Rogue, enroulé dans sa cape de sorcier.  
  
Rogue émit un gémissement et commença à remuer pour se dépêtrer de sa cape. Harry ne doutait pas que les rires qu'il avait entendu devaient appartenir à son père et à ses amis. Il en déduisit que c'était la dernière nuit à Poudlard pour eux et que peu de temps devait s'être passé depuis le souvenir précédent. Les Maraudeurs avaient sûrement vu Rogue sortir de la Grande Salle et avaient voulu s'amuser une dernière fois. Harry eut presque pitié de lui – avant de se rappeler qu'il le détestait. Il entendit des pas dans le couloir. Rogue dû les entendre également car il essaya de fuir, mais ses jambes restèrent obstinément collées l'une l'autre : il avait subi le maléfice de Jambe-en-Coton. Harry vit arriver Lily. Elle revenait visiblement de la Grande Salle. Elle fronça les sourcils en apercevant Rogue.  
  
- « Severus ? », dit-elle, « Que fais-tu ici ? »  
  
Rogue marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible, en essayant toujours de décoller ses jambes.  
  
- « Attends », dit Lily. Elle sortit sa baguette, dans l'intention de lancer un contresort.  
  
- « Non ! », cria Rogue, « C'est déjà assez humiliant de me faire tabasser par ton petit ami, Evans. Alors je ne veux pas qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe me vienne en aide. »  
  
Lily accusa le coup.  
  
- « Dans ce cas débrouille-toi... et vas te faire pendre ailleurs ! »  
  
Elle fit mine de s'avancer vers le portrait.  
  
- « Non ! », dit Rogue, « Attends, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je suis énervé, c'est tout. Tu peux comprendre ça quand même ? »  
  
- « Je comprends surtout que tu rejettes tout le monde, amis ou ennemis, même ceux qui veulent t'aider. »  
  
- « Mes amis ? Tu parles de cet abruti de James ? Belle amitié, n'est-ce pas ! »  
  
- « Ne prends pas tes grands airs avec moi, Severus. Ca ne marche pas ! »  
  
- « Avoue que tu es contente lorsqu'il s'en prend à quelqu'un ! », s'emporta Rogue, « Avoue que tu l'aimes parce qu'il est le plus fort ! Avoue-le Evans ! »   
  
Lily répondit vertement :  
  
- « Je ne savais pas qu'il continuait à te maltraiter ! Tu es vraiment stupide si tu penses ça ! Et mon nom est Lily ! »  
  
Rogue ne répondit pas.  
  
Lily se détourna et se tint devant le portrait.  
  
- « Je croyais que les Serpentards n'étaient pas tous mauvais, mais apparemment je me trompais. Adieu Severus, et vas au diable ! »  
  
« Vacances », ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de la Grosse Dame. Le passage s'ouvrit. Comme Harry n'entendait plus aucun bruit venant de la salle commune, il supposa que James et les autres étaient allés se coucher.  
  
- « Lily », dit Rogue.  
  
Celle-ci se retourna.  
  
- « Nous ne sommes pas tous mauvais », dit-il, « Seulement différents. »  
  
- « Tout comme les Sangs-de-Bourbe », répondit-elle.  
  
Elle lança un contresort sur Rogue, qui retrouva enfin l'usage de ses jambes. Puis elle entra dans la salle commune et le passage se referma. Rogue resta un long moment à regarder le portrait avant de s'en aller.  
  
Harry décida de sortir de la pensine pour réfléchir. Il repensa au bureau de Rogue et quelques instants plus tard se retrouva dans celui-ci 


	4. Le mangemort

Chapitre IV : Le mangemort  
  
Il s'assit quelques instants car il était tellement troublé que ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Ce qu'il avait vu le sidérait. Rogue, amoureux de sa mère ! Harry comprenait enfin pourquoi Rogue le détestait autant : il était le fils de James, celui que Rogue avait toujours haï, mais en plus James lui avait pris celle qu'il aimait ! Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Comment pourrait-il encore regarder Rogue en face après ça ?  
  
Mais quelque chose d'autre le préoccupait. Dans la Grande Salle, Lucius Malefoy avait parlé de quelqu'un qui allait recevoir Rogue, mais cela risquait de mal se passer à cause des sentiments que celui-ci portait à Lily, une Sang-de-Bourbe. La personne qui devait voir Rogue était certainement Voldemort, sinon qui d'autre ? D'après ce que Harry savait, Rogue était devenu mangemort après sa sortie de Poudlard. Tout concordait donc.  
  
Mis à part le fait que Rogue, même s'il détestait les Sangs-de- Bourbe, était amoureux de Lily. Comment avait-il pu rejoindre la cause de Voldemort ? Harry eut soudain la réponse : à cause de son père ! Rogue avait compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais séparer James et Lily.  
  
« C'est cela », pensa Harry, « Rogue a rejoint les mangemorts sans doute par conviction mais surtout parce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir ma mère ! »  
  
Mais alors, dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-il trahi Voldemort ? Harry respira un grand coup. Il lui fallait retourner dans la pensine. Il sentait qu'il était un intrus, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de violer ainsi les souvenirs de Rogue, mais il devait savoir. Juste avant d'être aspiré, il pensa qu'il ne verrait jamais plus Rogue de la même manière.  
  
Harry se trouvait maintenant dans un endroit sombre et humide, éclairé seulement par quelques torches. Il y avait une dizaine de personnes dans la salle, qui ressemblait à un cachot. Toutes portaient une cape noire et une cagoule, sauf l'une des silhouettes. Harry s'approcha un peu. Il eut un haut-le-cœur en reconnaissant Lord Voldemort. Il porta instinctivement la main à sa cicatrice, mais celle-ci ne lui fit pas mal. Il était dans un souvenir, ici Voldemort n'était qu'une pensée il ne pouvait rien contre lui. Harry regarda une nouvelle fois autour de lui. Il comprenait ce qui se passait. Voldemort avait réuni ses mangemorts, et il s'apprêtait à en accueillir un de plus. Il prit la parole, un murmure, presque un sifflement :  
  
« Vous êtes tous réunis ici pour accueillir un nouveau serviteur parmi nous. »  
  
Il désigna l'un des mangemorts cagoulés.  
  
« Soit le bienvenu »Harry se doutait que le mangemort était Rogue. Il en eut la confirmation lorsqu'il reconnut sa voix.  
  
« Oh Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Je me prosterne devant vous mon Maître ! »  
  
Et Rogue se mit à genoux devant Voldemort. Harry eut un choc. Il n'imaginait pas que Rogue puisse s'agenouiller devant quiconque.  
  
Voldemort répondit alors :  
  
« Répète après moi. »  
  
« Une prestation de serment », pensa Harry, « Voilà ce que c'est »  
  
Voldemort énonça alors ce qui devait être les règles des mangemorts :  
  
« Je jure d'être totalement dévoué à mon Maître, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, de lui être loyal et fidèle, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, de répandre la terreur en son nom. »  
  
Rogue répéta consciencieusement.  
  
« Je jure de combattre les ennemis de mon Maître, quels qu'ils soient. »  
  
« Je jure d'œuvrer pour la domination du Sang Pur et d'éliminer tous les Sangs-de-Bourbe jusqu'au dernier. »  
  
Rogue répéta également cette phrase, mais Harry décela très nettement un changement dans son ton.  
  
« Eliminer tous les Sangs-de-Bourbe, c'est-à-dire éliminer ma mère », pensa Harry. Il fut soudain très triste pour Rogue. Ce n'était pas de la pitié, juste de la compassion. Harry comprenait ce que Rogue avait dû ressentir à ce moment-là, cette souffrance. Rogue était finalement un humain comme un autre. Il restait un être détestable, mais Harry parvenait enfin à le comprendre.  
  
Il se laissa glisser dans le souvenir suivant, sentant qu'il approchait de la vérité. Il faisait nuit noire. Aucune étoile ne venait percer la voûte céleste. L'atmosphère était lourde. Même dans un souvenir, Harry le sentait. Il allait y avoir de l'orage. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, un éclair zébra le ciel. Le tonnerre arriva quelques secondes plus tard l'orage était encore loin mais approchait à grands pas. Il vit une silhouette noire s'avancer lentement dans ce qu'il pensait être une petite cour, derrière une maison. Harry s'approcha. la silhouette portait une cagoule, il ne pu pas la reconnaître. Mais à la faveur d'un autre éclair, il pu distinguer ses yeux. C'était Rogue. Arrivé devant la porte de derrière de la maison, celui-ci tira sa baguette de sa cape et prononça une formule magique. Mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Sûrement ensorcelée, pour éviter que ce genre d'individu ne rentre. Rogue n'abandonna pas. Il prononça de nombreuses formules magiques, toujours plus puissantes d'après ce que Harry pouvait entendre. Après plusieurs dizaines de tentatives, la porte finit par céder et Rogue entra, Harry à sa suite. Il commençait à avoir peur de ce qui allait se passer. Si Rogue était là, ce n'était sûrement pas avec de bonnes intentions. Peut- être était-il chargé de commettre un meurtre ? Soudain, la pièce fut violemment éclairée.  
  
« Ne bouge plus Serviteur des Ténèbres ! »  
  
Harry reconnut immédiatement cette voix et crut mourir de frayeur. Il vit, bouche bée, sa mère brandissant sa baguette magique. Et ce qui était le plus saisissant : elle était enceinte ! Rogue parut également abasourdi. Ils restèrent longtemps immobiles. Les éclairs et les coups de tonnerre étaient de plus en plus violents, de plus en plus rapprochés. Lily tremblait, mais sa baguette restait fermement rivée sur le mangemort. Au bout d'une minute de tension presque insupportable, Rogue baissa lentement sa baguette, qu'il avait pointée sur Lily lorsque la lumière s'était allumée. Avec un soupir, il enleva vivement sa cagoule, en arborant un air de défi. Ce fut au tour de Lily d'être violemment surprise. Elle du se retenir au dossier d'une chaise car ses jambes ne la portaient plus.  
  
- « Severus ? Non, c'est impossible, pas toi ! »  
  
Rogue ne répondit pas, mais Harry eut l'impression qu'il allait avoir une crise cardiaque. Lily s'approcha, tout en gardant sa baguette pointée sur Rogue.  
  
- « Severus... je ne peux pas le croire... tu venais pour me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Réponds ! »  
  
- « Lily... »  
  
Il continua, comme pour lui-même : « Un test, voilà ce que c'était. Il ne me fait toujours pas confiance. Il savait que je ne pourrais pas la tuer. »  
  
- « Severus, s'il te plait, réponds-moi ! »  
  
Il la regarda quelques secondes avant de répliquer.  
  
- « Lily, il faut que tu me tues. C'est la seule solution. »  
  
- « Quoi ? Mais tu es fou ! Tu entres par effraction dans ma maison, habillé comme un serviteur de Lord Voldemort et maintenant tu veux que je te tue ! »  
  
Rogue avait tiqué en entendant le nom de Voldemort. Harry jubila intérieurement : ainsi sa mère osait prononcer le nom que tous les sorciers redoutaient. C'est sûr, côté caractère, il tenait plutôt d'elle !  
  
- « Lily, il y a sûrement un espion qui me surveille, pour voir si j'effectue ma mission. Si tu me tues, il n'osera pas entrer. »  
  
Il fit une pause. Machinalement, Harry regarda par la fenêtre. Il vit de grosses gouttes s'écraser sur le sol de la cour, mais rien d'autre. Néanmoins, il était sûr que Rogue disait vrai.  
  
- « Lily, j'étais là pour assassiner quelqu'un, mais je ne connaissais pas son identité. »  
  
- « Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait dans ce cas ? »  
  
- « Je ne peux pas, c'est impossible et tu sais très bien pourquoi ! De plus tu es enceinte ! Lily, si tu savais... J'ai tué de nombreuses personnes. Je suis un monstre, comme tous les mangemorts. J'ai fait souffrir beaucoup de gens. Mais tu as toujours été mon point faible et Il le savait. J'ai échoué à son test, mais je ne suis pas triste. Ce n'est que la fin d'une vie misérable... »  
  
Harry voyait les larmes monter aux yeux de sa mère. Il comprit que sa mère avait toujours su que Rogue était amoureux d'elle.  
  
- « Severus, il n'est pas question que je te tue, tu m'entends ? »  
  
Elle avait des sanglots dans la voix, mais tenait toujours sa baguette fermement pointée vers Rogue. Harry admira intérieurement sa force de caractère. Elle poursuivit :  
  
- « Sors d'ici et ne reviens plus ! » 


	5. Le marché

Chapitre V : Le marché  
  
Rogue ne recula pas vers la porte. Au contraire, il s'avança vers Lily :  
  
- « Je ne peux pas partir. Tu ne comprends pas ? Si tu ne me tues pas, c'est Lui qui le fera ! Tout mon savoir-faire en occlumencie ne pourrait cacher mon échec ici. Je ne veux plus vivre Lily. J'ai toujours été un perdant. S'il te plait, fais ce que je te demande. »  
  
Pour toute réponse, elle baissa sa baguette et s'assit. Elle mit les mains sur son ventre, qu'elle caressa doucement.  
  
- « Il s'appellera Harry. J'ai toujours aimé ce prénom. »  
  
- « Harry... Potter »  
  
La voix de Rogue se brisa et il baissa la tête. Harry aurait juré qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il eut du mal à croire qu'il détestait cet homme seulement quelques minutes auparavant.  
  
- « Il deviendra un grand sorcier », reprit-elle d'une voix douce, « J'en suis sûre. Albus Dumbledore m'a déjà assuré qu'il aurait sa place à Poudlard. Grâce à toi, il va vivre. Jamais je ne te ferai de mal. »  
  
- « Si James était là, il n'aurait pas tant de scrupules », dit Rogue avec amertume.  
  
- « En effet, mais je ne suis pas James. J'ai toujours su que tu valais mieux que ce que tout le monde pense. Toi-même tu ne le savais pas. Severus, il est encore temps de changer de camp ! »  
  
- « Changer de camp ? » Il eut un petit rire sans joie. « Il le saura et Il me retrouvera. J'ai vendu mon âme au diable et c'est en enfer qu'est ma place. Fais ce que je t'ai dit ! »  
  
- « Non ! », répondit Lily en haussant la voix. Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de continuer : « Tu es doué en occlumencie, non ? »  
  
- « Euh oui, plutôt. Mais là n'est pas la question. Je... »  
  
- « Tais-toi et écoute-moi ! », le coupa Lily, « Tu vas réduire au silence cet espion dont tu me parles, ensuite je vais te stupéfixier. Ainsi, Il ne saura pas ce qui s'est réellement passé. »  
  
Harry fut soufflé en entendant sa mère proposer à Rogue de « réduire au silence » quelqu'un. Mais après tout, elle faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle avait sûrement déjà tué des mangemorts. Néanmoins, Harry remarqua qu'elle était très pâle et que sa voix n'était pas très assurée. La pluie tombait maintenant abondamment et les coups de tonnerre faisaient trembler les murs.  
  
- « Lily, je ne veux pas te mêler à ça »  
  
- « Maintenant ça suffit tu m'écoutes et tu fais ce que je te dis », s'emporta la mère de Harry, « J'essaie de te sauver la vie espèce d'imbécile ! »  
  
Rogue ne répondit pas et pris un air penaud.  
  
- « Tu Lui diras que je t'ai stupéfixié par surprise et que j'ai tué l'autre mangemort en m'enfuyant. Il verra que tu es troublé. N'essaie pas de le nier, ça ne servira à rien. Mais utilise ce trouble pour Lui faire comprendre que tu as dépassé ta faiblesse, que tu es plus fort. Ta seule chance est qu'Il croit que tu me détestes maintenant. »  
  
Rogue ne dit rien, mais Harry savait à quoi il pensait, et que Lily ne pouvait pas savoir. Voldemort avait l'habitude de torturer les mangemorts qui ne remplissaient pas leur mission. Rogue aurait de la chance s'il en sortait indemne. Néanmoins, c'était la seule possibilité pour lui de rester en vie.  
  
- « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »  
  
Rogue prit un moment avant de répondre.  
  
- « Si ça marche... tu pourras toujours compter sur moi... et eux aussi. »  
  
- « Comment ça ? »  
  
- « L'Ordre du Phénix. C'est bien comme ça que l'a appelé ce cher Albus Dumbledore, non ? »  
  
Malgré les paroles qui dénigraient le directeur de Poudlard, Harry sentit qu'il y avait un certain respect dans le ton de Rogue. Les mots étaient ceux d'un mangemort, la voix celle d'un être humain. Mais peut-être se faisait-il des idées ?  
  
- « Ainsi, Voldemort connaît l'Ordre ? Eh bien oui, c'est exact. Mais pourquoi m'en parles-tu ? »  
  
- « Je peux avoir accès à certaines informations.»  
  
- « Des informations ? »  
  
- « Je peux te donner certaines renseignements, qui te serviront contre Le Seigneur de Ténèbres. En échange... »  
  
- « En échange ? »  
  
- « Je veux devenir quelqu'un de bien. Si un jour Il est vaincu, je veux vivre comme tout le monde. Avoir une maison, des amis... une femme. Oh, je ne dis pas ça pour toi, rassure-toi. J'ai dû apprendre à me faire à l'idée que c'était James que tu aimais... »  
  
Harry sentit dans ces dernières paroles toute la mélancolie du monde.  
  
- « ... mais j'aimerais juste être autre chose qu'un mangemort. C'est peut- être stupide mais... »  
  
- « Je comprends, tu n'as pas à te justifier. »  
  
Harry vit que des larmes coulaient le long des joues de sa mère.  
  
- « Alors, marché conclu ? »  
  
- « Marché conclu. »  
  
Lily se leva, aidée par Rogue, et ils sortirent tous les deux sous la pluie battante à la recherche de l'espion.  
  
Tout redevint flou et Harry se dit qu'il arrivait sûrement dans le dernier souvenir.  
  
Il se trouvait à présent dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Rogue était assis en face du bureau et attendait. Harry remarqua qu'il avait beaucoup maigri depuis le dernier souvenir. Mais il n'avait pas encore cet air émacié que Harry lui connaissait depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Soudain, Dumbledore apparut à l'entrée de son bureau, l'air préoccupé. Préoccupé était d'ailleurs un mot trop faible. Il était bouleversé ! Harry s'attendit au pire.  
  
Rogue s'était levé à l'arrivée du directeur. Celui-ci le pria de s'asseoir. Rogue aborda un air interrogatif. Dumbledore se décida à parler :  
  
- « Je sais que vous êtes là pour faire votre rapport, mais ça sera inutile mon cher Severus. »  
  
- « Inutile, Monsieur le Directeur ? Je ne pense pas ! Il ne me dit pas tout, mais je sens que quelque chose se prépare. On parle d'une prophétie. J'ai l'impression que c'est très grave. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris le risque de venir vous voir ici. »  
  
- « Grave ? ... Certes »  
  
Dumbledore parut choisir ses mots avec soin.  
  
- « Severus, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. Et d'incompréhensible. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à entendre. D'autant plus que sont réunies votre plus grande joie et votre pire peine. »  
  
Rogue pâlit à vue d'œil.  
  
- « Que s'est-il passé ? »  
  
- « Lord Voldemort a appris, on ne sait comment, l'endroit où se cachaient les Potter. »  
  
Rogue bondit de sa chaise :  
  
- « Quoi ? Vous vous moquez de moi ? Il les a trouvés ? Répondez ! »  
  
- « En effet. Asseyez-vous, car ce que j'ai à vous dire est pénible. »  
  
Rogue s'énerva :  
  
- « Mais allez-vous parler à la fin ? »  
  
- « Lily et James Potter sont morts. Apparemment, Lord Voldemort a également voulu tuer le petit Harry mais son sort s'est retourné contre lui et il a été pulvérisé. »  
  
Rogue ouvrit la bouche deux ou trois fois, puis déglutit péniblement.  
  
- « Lily, morte ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres mort ? »  
  
Il ne parvenait pas à assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
  
- « Je suis désolé Severus. »  
  
Il y eut un long silence. Rogue parvint à articuler faiblement :  
  
- « Lily, morte ? »  
  
Il poussa un gémissement, une plainte d'animal en détresse, puis s'affaissa par terre, évanoui.  
  
Tout devint flou autour de Harry, mais c'était peut-être ses larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. 


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Lorsque Harry sécha enfin ses larmes, il se trouvait de nouveau dans le bureau de Rogue, en face de la pensine. Il essaya de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il avait vu, mais une seule pensée venait le harceler sans cesse : « Cet homme a tellement souffert ! Je le déteste, mais il doit me détester encore plus d'être encore en vie. Sans moi, ma mère serait encore de ce monde. »  
  
Harry se demanda comment lui-même pourrait vivre en sachant cela. Et surtout, comment pourrait-il jamais croiser le regard de Rogue ? Celui-ci sentirait immédiatement que Harry n'était plus pareil. Et il n'aurait aucun mal à deviner l'indiscrétion dont il s'était rendu coupable. Maintenant que Harry y pensait, Rogue le verrait automatiquement dès qu'il entrerait dans son bureau : Harry avait dû utiliser des sortilèges très puissants pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte. Il avait même cru ne jamais pouvoir y arriver ! Et juste comme il allait renoncer, la porte s'était finalement ouverte. Le professeur devait être extrêmement pressé quand il était parti pour négliger à ce point ses défenses. Néanmoins, il comprendrait que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans son bureau et n'aurait aucun mal à dénicher le coupable.  
  
Soudain, Harry entendit le cliquetis de la serrure de la porte. Il se rua vers sa cape d'invisibilité et se cacha derrière une armoire. Cette dernière précaution ne fut pas superflue car il vit Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall entrer dans le bureau. Harry en avait déjà fait l'expérience : le directeur pouvait le remarquer même lorsqu'il était sous sa cape d'invisibilité.  
  
- « Curieux, la porte était sans protection, Minerva. »  
  
- « Faut-il qu'il soit parti si vite ? »  
  
- « La précipitation a ça de curieux qu'elle fait perdre ses moyens même aux meilleurs d'entre nous. »  
  
- « La pensine est sur le bureau, Albus. »  
  
Mc Gonagall lança un sortilège de lévitation pour soulever la pensine. Harry se maudit intérieurement de ne pas y avoir pensé quand lui- même avait déplacé la lourde vasque.  
  
- « Albus, me direz-vous enfin ce qui se passe ? »  
  
- « La mission a échoué. Severus Rogue est en grand danger. J'ai besoin de certaines informations qui se trouvent dans cette pensine avant d'agir. »  
  
- « Dieu du ciel, est-ce si grave que ça ? »  
  
- « Ma chère Minerva, j'ai bien peur que notre professeur de potions ne soit dans une très fâcheuse posture. »  
  
Ils sortirent et refermèrent la porte. Harry sortit lentement de sa cachette, totalement désemparé. Au moment où il découvrait le véritable Rogue, celui-ci état peut-être en danger de mort. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, mais quoi ?  
  
A suivre...

* * *

Eh bien voilà, ma fiction est terminée ! Mais comme vous pouvez le voir, il y aura une suite ! Qu'est-il arrivé à Rogue ? Harry pourra-t-il le sauver ? Un peu de patience, vous saurez tout !  
  
Réponses au reviews (merci à tous ceux qui m'ont écrit, sorry de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt) :  
  
**CAMILLA** : J'espère que les souvenirs de Rogue t'ont plu. Il y en aura d'autres... peut-être !  
  
**ASTRONEMA** : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, la « pensine » est maintenant finie mais l'histoire non, donc patience !  
  
**KAZY **: Merci beaucoup pour tes deux rewiews ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Harry ne pouvait pas sortir et se montrer à Mc Gonagall et Dumbledore car il va comme d'habitude vouloir agir seul !  
  
**WEIRDO** : Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plait autant.  
  
**LILY CHANG** : J'ai conscience que le sujet de ma fic n'est pas très original. C'est ma première fic, et en fait elle était destinée à expliquer ma théorie sur Rogue, pour les participants de mon site. Je n'ai pas encore le titre définitif de la suite, mais rassure-toi ça ne sera pas « pensine part II » !  
  
**SAM** : Merci beaucoup, je vais rougir !!! Comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai pas encore le titre de la suite, c'est le truc le plus dur à trouver, j'ai plusieurs idées, mais je n'arrive pas à me décider !  
  
**GENEVIEVE BLACK** : Merci beaucoup, décidément vous êtes vraiment tous gentils ! Merci pour tes encouragements !  
  
**TINGA** : Non, la suite ne s'appellera pas « la pensine », ne t'inquiète pas !  
  
**SUMERLUPIN** : Simplement merci et patience pour la suite !  
  
**LILY EVANS** : Merci et un peu de patience. Promis, il y aura une suite, mais pas dans l'immédiat.  
  
**HARANA** : Rogue pas amoureux de Lily ??? Sniiiiiiiifffff ouiiiiiiinnnnnnn !!! Bon tant pis, moi j'aime bien cette théorie donc je vais continuer dans cette direction (et puis zut, c'est tellement beau à raconter !!!!). Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!  
  
**LILY ALANA** : Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes cette histoire !! Merci beaucoup de l'avoir lue tu comprends pourquoi j'avais dit que ton poème me faisait penser à ce que j'écrivais... Don pour l'écriture ? Euhhhhh faut voir... :-s  
  
**A TOUS** : Je sais que vous attendez la suite de « La Pensine » mais pour l'instant j'écris une autre fic, totalement différente. De plus, j'en suis toujours à l'antique papier et crayon (ouiii g honte !) donc ça me prend du temps. Soyez patients, je vous promets que ça va arriver ! 


End file.
